The Witch of Elements
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Moira Arya Talison was the daughter of the mayor of Calestown. She possessed a powerful magik and sought out Fairy Tail to complete her training. Moira became known as the Witch of Elements and was recognized by all, but when a letter comes to her from her sister, Moira must face a new challenge that will change her life forever. Will she overcome it and all challenges before her?
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at the Fairy Tail guild. Outside, the sky was dark and gray as thunder rolled, lightning struck through the sky, and rain poured down on the town of Magnolia. Mirajane and Lisanna were serving drinks and food as the rain beat down harder and harder on the streets and buildings outside. As the guild members went about their usual business within the guild hall, a young woman was struggling to keep herself upright as she wandered through the outer streets of Magnolia.

She had been traveling for weeks, but when she arrived in her hometown for a job, she witnessed something horrifying and had to find her way out of the village where her friends and family were killed and burned. She got as far as she could on foot, then mustered what magik she could and used a teleportation spell and transported herself to the outskirts of Magnolia. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and she ached with every step she took.

Panting, she gripped her side and winced. She had never been so lucky to escape with her life before. She struggled to make her way to another building, using the walls as support. 'How could I have been so stupid?!' she thought to herself. Her vision was beginning to blur and she somehow found herself at a large building that looked vaguely familiar. Her vision was getting blurrier and blurrier, but she pushed herself until she found the handle of a door and pushed it open. She panted, nearly falling and slumped against the doorframe. She tried to look around and get her bearings, but she was getting weaker and weaker. She felt herself falling forward as she saw the shapes of people coming towards her or standing up. She fell into something and felt cloth and the warmth of someone's skin. She looked up at saw a young man, but she couldn't make out who is was as her vision blacked out, but she heard someone call her name as she lost consciousness.

"Moira!"

* * *

 _Moira Arya Talison was a young lady from a small village north of Magnolia. She was the daughter of the mayor and she was a teacher of magik, as well as a wielder of it. When she was still very young, she was selected to teach a special class for children aspiring to use elemental magik. Moira found out that she possessed a very rare and unique type of magik that allowed her to control any type of element from fire and lightning to ice and water, even light and dark. She was a special girl and her father soon began to worry about her safety as her magik grew. Yes, teaching the class her magik helped her to train herself as well as the other children, but she needed more. Her father eventually told her of a guild in Magnolia, to the south, and suggested she go train there and learn to better use her skills. Moira was reluctant to go at first, but she knew her father was right and she went to Magnolia._

 _Upon her arrival, Moira knew she would love it in Magnolia. She asked around and found her way to the guild her father had spoken off. She opened the door of the guild hall to find people brawling, laughing, drinking, pulling pranks on each other, just having fun. A girl, not much older than her, greeted her._

 _"_ _Welcome to Fairy Tail!" she said with a smile._

 _Moira smiled back and bowed in respect as a man approached her, introducing himself as Makarov, Master of Fairy Tail. "It is good to meet you, Master Makarov. My name is Moira Arya Talison. My friends just call me Moira, but I don't have any friends here, so you may call me what you wish."_

 _Makarov chuckled. "Moira will be just fie, my dear girl. Now, what can we do for you?"_

 _"_ _My father sent me here to train my magik, Master Makarov. I taught some other kids how to use their magik, since it was similar, but Father says I need more training. He told me to come find the Fairy Tail guild, that they would help me."_

 _"_ _What kind of magik do you use, child?"_

 _"_ _I can use a rare elemental magik, one that was known as Arakane, and it allows me to control any element like fire, ice, light, or darkness. Ever since I was little, I could tame the wildest fire or make it rain and I can make a light shine in the darkest cave. But, it can get out of control sometimes and the other children were scared of me. That's why Father wanted me to come here. He was once a guild wizard and Fairy Tail helped him many times."_

 _Makarov smiled as he listened. He had heard of such magik, and it was indeed rare and very unique, but also dangerous if left untrained and unchecked. He thought that perhaps if she trained enough, she could even tame Natsu's flames. Chuckling, he realized who her father was: a man named Markus Talison, the mayor of a small village known as Calestown and once one of the greatest men he had ever met._

 _"_ _So, may I join Fairy Tail and train with you, Master Makarov?" Moira asked._

 _"_ _Of course." He replied and almost fell over as Moira nearly tackled him in a hug._

 _"_ _Oh, thank you so much, Master!" she said, the biggest and brightest smile upon her lips._

 _"_ _Let's make it official, OK?" the girl who had greeted her earlier said. "My name is Mirajane. What color would you like your emblem to be and where do you want it?"_

 _Moira thought for a moment and smiled. "Purple is my favorite color, so I'd like it to be purple and I want to put it on my arm, right here." She replied, pointing to her right forearm._

 _"_ _Alright, let's get your emblem on then!" Mirajane said with a smile._

 _Moira wasn't sure how they put the emblems on their skin, so she closed her eyes and waited. When she was told her to open her eyes, Moira looked at her right forearm and smiled wide at the brand new purple Fairy Tail emblem that officially made her a part of the guild. She raised her arm and shouted, "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now!"_

 _The guild cheered and welcomed her to the guild, to the family, and while Moira Arya Talison will always have her family in Calestown, Fairy Tail was going to be just as big a part of her life as her father and sister._


	2. Chapter 2

Moira stirred from the memories of her first day at Fairy Tail and looked around. As familiar faces started to become clearer in front of her, Moira sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, trying to sit up. She was still a bit of a dazed.

"Oh, thank goodness!" someone said and hugged her. "We were so worried about you, Moira!"

Moira hugged the person back and when she pulled away from her, her eyes widened and she smiled. "Mira!"

Mira's eyes filled with tears and she smiled. "Welcome home, Moira."

Moira's vision had completely cleared and she looked around. She was on the floor of the guild hall, her fellow guild members surrounding her. She felt tears welling in her eyes. "Everyone is here… I can't believe I'm finally home…" At that point, she realized someone was holding her. She turned and looked up at the person holding her. "Gray?"

"Hey, Moira, long time no see." Gray said, smiling. "You were pretty beat up when you came in. You feeling OK?"

Moira placed a hand on his chest and tried to push herself up, but she grimaced in pain and slumped down against him.

"Easy now, Moira, Wendy could only heal some of your wounds. You need to rest." Gray said, putting his hand firmly, but still gently at the same time, on her shoulder. "You came back to us in pretty bad shape. What happened? Was an S-class quest too much for the Witch of Elements?"

Moira's face fell at that and she looked away, feeling new tears begin to spill down her cheeks. She put her face in her hands and wept. Her shoulders shook and Gray was unsure of what to do.

Off to the side, someone mentioned that one of their contacts had brought news of Calestown, a village way up north, that had been burned to the ground after its mayor and daughter had been executed. Calestown had been overtaken by thugs with powerful magik and weapons. They killed them as an example after the mayor's daughter led a rebellion against the thugs, trying to overpower them in numbers only to be captured and publicly executed. What happened afterwards was still a mystery.

"Did he say Calestown?" someone whispered.

"Isn't that where Moira's from?" another asked.

Moira wept as the murmurs spread through the throng of guild members.

"Calestown?" Natsu said. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Moira sniffed and looked up at him as she said, "Because Calestown was my home."

Natsu smiled and laughed. "Oh ya! Your sister Lina had that awesome fire magik that tasted so good and your pops was mayor wasn't he?" Then, realizing what he had just said, his face fell. "Wait a minute…"

Moira looked at him and the tears continued to fall. "Natsu…"

Natsu started to snarl and a look of anger covered his face. "No… Lina can't be dead…"

"Natsu, I'm sorry…" Moira tried to say, but Natsu turned on her.

"How could you let her die?!" he yelled at her. "How could you let Lina die?!"

"Natsu, knock it off!" Lucy said. "It wasn't her fault and you know that!"

Natsu ignored her and slammed his fist against the wall. Moira felt his anger radiating off of him and she didn't know what else to do. She had gained back some of magikal power and uttered a quick teleportation spell as she thought of her cabin just west of the guild hall in the forest. Her guild mates watched as she phased out of Gray's arms and completely disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Natsu demanded.

Gray stood, stretched, then reached back and punched Natsu. "You idiot! You know it wasn't Moira's fault, what happened. She took that job to try and help her village get rid of those thugs. They wield a powerful magik, one powerful enough to classify the job she took as an S-class, one I don't even think that Gildarts or Master can beat. She went home to help her family and what did she get? She watched her sister and her father executed right in front of her. You saw what those thugs did to her! How dare you think that Moira didn't do everything that she could to save Lina and their father. How dare you be so heartless!"

Natsu put a hand to his cheek, Gray's punch having connected pretty hard with his jaw. Gray shook his head and ran out into the rain. Natsu watched as he disappeared from sight and began to realize that he really screwed up. It was hard to lose Lisanna and Natsu hadn't grown close to anyone like he had with Lisanna since she died, but he found that same friendship in Lina when she came to stay with Moira for awhile. She was just like Lisanna in every way and even though he knew that she could never be her, Natsu felt like he was still with Lisanna when he was with Lina. Then when Lisanna came back, things started to get back to normal again and Lina went back home to Calestown. He felt his heart aching and head spinning as he became overwhelmed with the loss of Lina and ran off, heading towards where the hut that he and Lisanna played in together as children.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her cabin, Moira sat in her room, curled in a ball as she cried her eyes out. She had finally lost everything that ever mattered to her and she was alone in the world. Natsu blamed her for Lina's death, she had been so easily defeated by those thugs, she had been so stupid in thinking that she could save anyone when they were all just turned to ash and dust of the thugs threw their magik mercilessly at the poor villagers that Moira had known and loved her whole life. Everything she was and had ever been was determined by her ties with her family and her village, but now it was gone.

"Lina, Father, I'm so sorry!" she uttered through her tears.

She wept and wept until she could weep no more and when she thought her tears were done, the pain would start all over again and she would begin to weep more. She was so consumed by grief that she didn't hear Gray knock on the front door, let himself in when there was no answer, and find his way into her bedroom.

"Moira, are you alright?" he asked when she finally cried herself to an eerie calm.

Moira sat up and looked at him, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying. "I've lost everything, Gray. How can I be OK? Everyone I ever loved is gone and there is no more left for me. All I have is my magik and the guild, but there will always be a void in my heart without my family and village to fill it. How can I ever be OK feeling that emptiness within me?"

Gray sat on the bed with her and pulled her into his arms. "You find a way to move on, but never forget those you held dearest to your heart. You take the memories you have of them and shove them into that black emptiness left behind by their passing. You shove as much of the love and friendship you have from the guild and you glue it all together until the void disappears and you start to heal."

Moira settled in against his chest and sighed. Her shoulders shook a little as she tried to overcome her grief for a bit, but she somehow managed to smile as she thought of everyone she ever cared about. She saw their warm smiles and their laughter rang in her ears. She remembered their names, their voices, what they did for a living, and what they each meant to her. As she felt those memories' warmth, she suddenly shivered and realized that Gray was soaked to the bone from the rain.

"You're soaking wet!" she exclaimed and got off of the bed. "Let's get you out of those clothes before you get yourself sick."

Gray looked at her and chuckled. "Moira, I'm fine."

"No you are not, you are soaked to the bone and you are soaking my bed. We need to get you dry. Now come on, off with your clothes."

Moira went to her closet and looked through the linens and clothes, trying to find a couple of blankets to give to Gray. She pulled the thickest ones she could find and stepped back into her bedroom to find Gray already in nothing but his underwear.

"Well that didn't take you long." She said, managing a smile.

Gray was glad to see her cheering up a bit and accepted the blanket that she offered him. As he wrapped the blanket around himself, he thought about how much she had grown as a person since she had come to the guild. She had grown from a cautious and adventurous little girl to the beautiful, strong, and talented wizard that she was now. She had mastered her magik enough to prove herself worthy of being an S-class wizard and had even beat Gildarts in battle, using his own Crash magik against him. Gray had heard that Gildarts had gone all out with Moira once he saw that she could handle it and even then he had lost. She was just as powerful and strong as she was beautiful. She had gone from being a tiny little squirt- as he used to call her- to being a tall and elegant beauty with long flowing black hair and intense green eyes. She always put on a happy face for everyone and this was the first time that Gray had seen her so emotional.

Moira pulled the sheets off of her bed and grabbed Gray's clothes and left the bed room. Gray followed her to the living room and watched as she hung the sheets and his clothes on a clothes line near the fireplace and set his shoes next to the hearth. She couldn't find any matches or anything to light the fire, so she shot a bit of fire magik at the fireplace and the wood sitting within lit up. She flipped on the switch and turned on the lights, then went back into her room and started to put clean sheets on the bed.

Gray sat down near the fireplace, pulling the blanket around himself. He shivered, which confused him because he almost never got cold. His ice magik usually prevented that.

Outside, the rain was coming down harder and harder and the lightning lit up the room more than the fireplace did.

"Would you like some tea or something warm to drink? Something to eat, maybe?" Moira asked as she came into the living room.

Gray started to shake his head and tried to tell her it was unnecessary, but his stomach growled and he chuckled. "Uh, sure."

Moira giggled. "The rain isn't going to let up any time soon, from the looks of it, so you might as well stay for dinner."

Gray smiled and nodded. "Sure, is there anything I can help with?"

Moira shook her head. "Just get dry and keep warm." She said, then went about making some tea and starting preparing some meat and vegetables for a stew.

Gray watched as she moved with ease through the kitchen, only wincing when she needed to reach up for something. Her wounds had been healed enough for her to function, but they still needed some time. When she tried to reach for a skillet off of the top shelf of the cabinet, Gray stood, pulled his mostly dry pants back on, and came up behind her and grabbed it for her.

"Thanks," she said, a little sheepishly.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked.

"Will you stay until the storm passes?" Moira said, turning to look at him.

"If you want me to." Gray replied, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Well, then, do you think you could chop the vegetables and the meat? I'll make us stew to help keep us warm." Moira said, pointing to the carrots, potatoes, and beef sitting on the cutting board.

"Sure." Gray said and rubbed his hands together. He was fairly decent at cooking, so he started to chop and dice the beef and vegetables.

Moira giggled. "You're pretty good at that."

"I like to cook. I used to cook with Ur all the time when I was a kid." Gray said and cleaned off the knife at the sink next to Moira. He looked over at her and smiled as he watched her laugh. "You're pretty good yourself."

Moira smiled. "I always cooked for Lina and Father, especially after Mother died." She said, a sadness hanging in her voice.

As she ignored her sadness as best as she could, Moira filled a pot with water and Gray took it from her, placing it on the stove for her. She thanked him, knowing it would be too heavy for her to carry with her injuries still healing. She figured Gray had thought the same and she was grateful for his help. The tea kettle was whistling, so she hurried over to the stove and pulled it off as Gray set the large pot of stew on one of the larger burners. She went to her tea cabinet and looked through them, trying to find something Gray might like too.

"Gray, what kind of tea do you like?" she asked as she reached up to grab her favorite.

Gray came up behind her and grabbed the box of tea for her. "Mint Medley? Sounds good to me." He said, handing it to her.

"You sure? Mint's just my favorite. I have other teas if you want; you don't have to have the same tea as me." Moira said, looking up at him.

Gray ruffled her hair and smiled. "Mint tea is fine. Besides, I like mint. Especially winter mint."

Moira blushed at that. Gray was being so nice to her, trying to cheer her up after she lost her family and village, and he was gentle around her. She had always admired Gray for his strength and resilience and she was glad to have him as a friend.

"OK, well, I'll go make the tea then." She said, trying to hide her blush.

Gray smiled. Moira had asked him to stay because the storm was getting worse outside, but he suspected that it was, in part, also because she didn't want to be alone. He was comfortable with her and knew that no one should be alone after losing those close to them, especially when they were lost earlier that day. He was impressed with how strong she was being. She busied herself with getting him warm and drying her bed sheets and his clothes, making them dinner and trying to keep him from traveling in bad weather. Maybe it was because she was keeping herself busy or maybe it was because she had no more tears to shed, but Gray didn't see Moira cry even a little since he got there. She was trying to be strong and put on a happy face for him, but he knew that her heart ached.


	3. Chapter 3

When the tea was ready, Moira gave the stew a quick stir and brought over the large mugs of tea. She sat on the couch and set her mug on the table in front of her, then pulled the large blanket over her legs before she picked her mug back up. Blowing on the tea, trying to cool it down a bit, she took a sip and sighed in content.

"Is it good?" Gray asked.

"Always." Moira replied. "Is yours?"

Gray took a sip after he blew on the tea and nodded. "What did you sweeten it with?"

"I put some honey in it. Just enough to give it a sweet taste that isn't too sweet."

"It's good." Gray said. He notice her shiver, so he stood and went over to the couch, set his mug on the table, and sat down next to her. He wrapped his blanket around her as he pulled her in closer to him. "You should stay warm, too. You're more likely to get cold than I am."

Moira blushed and sipped her tea, looking at the fireplace as she tried to hide her blushing. Gray smiled and rubbed her arm as he drank his tea. It had cooled down enough to where he managed to gulp it all down.

"Do you want some more tea?" Moira asked, watching him put the empty mug on the table.

"Maybe in a little bit." He said, then took her mug from her and set it next to his. "Hey, are you going to be OK?"

Moira looked up at him. "About my family and village?"

Gray nodded. "It's never easy losing so many close to you. Hell, it's never easy losing even one person close to you." He started. "When I lost Ur, I felt like I was losing my mom and dad all over again. Ur was there for me and Lyon and I know that Lyon blames me for her death, but she died to protect us and to stop a demon from destroying the town. I loved her like a mother or a sister and it hurts still when I think of how I couldn't save her. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and save her with me being as I am now; I'd be much stronger and would be able to protect her better."

"Gray, I'm so sorry." Moira said, putting a hand on his chest.

"It's OK. I will never stop loving her and I have spent my time grieving her. But the point in me telling you this, Moira," Gray said, putting a hand on hers. "is that even when you don't think it will ever get better, it always does. You just have to hold onto the good memories of those you lost and use those memories to fill the void left in your heart by their passing. You never give up on happiness and while you grieve for them, never let it consume you. Cry when you need to, smile when you can. It will all be fine in the end."

Moira looked at him. He smiled softly at her and stroked her hand with his thumb. She noticed how handsome he was, especially in the light of the fireplace, and she nodded. "Thank you, Gray. I needed to hear something like that to make me feel better." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I think I just needed a push in the right direction, so as to not lose myself to my grief."

She stood and went to the stew and stirred it before she came back. Gray opened the blanket up for her and waited for her to sit back down. He wrapped the blanket back around her and pulled her in closer to him so that she was warm. He reached forward and grabbed her mug and handed it to her. She thanked him and sipped her tea. They sat there and stared into the fire for a while, in silence as they simply enjoyed each other's company.

An hour had passed before either of them had realized it and Moira stood to go get the stew, which should have been done by then. She tasted it, added a little last minute seasoning, and spooned the stew into two bowls. She grabbed some spoons and brought the bowls over to where she and Gray were sitting. "Here," she said to him, handing him one of the bowls. She grabbed their mugs and went over to the tea kettle and filled them back up before bringing them over and sitting next to Gray on the couch.

"So, what's up with you and Juvia?" Moira asked. She had seen how Juvia looked at Gray.

"Juvia's a friend. She's obsessed with me and not my type, but she's very nice and strong. I like her, but that's the extent of it."

Moira smiled in spite of herself. She was hoping there wasn't anything between them, as she had really started to like Gray more and more as the years went by. "I feel bad for her, then. She's clearly head over heels in love with you and you aren't interested. I've seen you work with her and your Unison Raid spell worked well with her water magik. I've seen how protective of you she is and how jealous she gets when other girls look at you. I'd hate to see her get hurt, though." Moira said, looking from him to the fire. "She is such a good person and she deserves happiness. I hope she can find it with someone else."

Gray shrugged. "Juvia's strong; I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, I like someone else anyways, so Juvia would luck out."

Moira looked at him and smiled. "Oh really? Anyone I would know? Someone in the guild maybe?"

Gray smirked. "Yeah, she's in the guild, and you would know her. She's smart, kind, protective, powerful and strong, beautiful, and above all else, she's a close friend of mine who I would give anything to be with. I'd give up my life to protect her."

"Well, I won't prod too much, but she is one lucky girl. You're such a sweet guy, you're loyal to your friends and the guild and you're so protective of them. You're handsome and have a good life. Any girl would be lucky to have your in their life like that." Moira said.

"Well, I'll find out soon enough what she says. I'm planning on asking her out soon. There's the Blossoming-Viewing Festival coming up, I thought I'd ask her there."

Moira smiled. "I think this girl would love that. The festival is supposed to ten times better this year than last and I heard the Rainbow Cherry Tree is supposed to be even brighter than ever before. I'm sure there's something special you can do with her. Though, there are the activities that the guild does every year, like Bingo."

Gray nodded and they sat there and finished their bowls of stew. Gray offered to get them another bowl and stood, going to the pot. As he spooned more stew into the bowls, Moira stared at the pouring rain. It really didn't look like it was letting up any time soon, almost like it wouldn't let up until morning. Gray sat back down next to her and handed her one of the bowls.

"So, I want to make this special when I ask out this girl. I think I'm going to wait until after the guild activities are done and the real fun starts in town. What do you think I should do?" Gray asked.

"Well, if it were me getting asked out, I would maybe want flowers or something small like that towards the beginning, then I would want to go to my favorites stands and games, look at everything they have at the festival, then go somewhere nice to eat. I think it'd be sweet if the guy were to make something and took me to a romantic and somewhat secluded spot away from everyone else for a picnic, but still close enough to where I could see the beauty and splendor of the festival. Then, I'd see where the night would go from there." Moira explained, trying to picture what a perfect date would be like.

"Sounds like you got the perfect date figured out." Gray said, chuckling. "Alright, I'll try it your way." Then he mocked being serious and looked at her, saying, "But if it all goes wrong, you're going to pay."

Moira looked at his serious expression and couldn't help but laugh. Gray started to laugh with her and they almost spilled the stew in their bowls.

"If it doesn't work, then I know that I am horrible at dating." Moira managed to say when they calmed down a little. "I guarantee, though, if you make it special and you do everything from the bottom of your heart, this girl will say yes."

Gray nodded. "Thanks, Moira. I just really like this girl and I want it to be special."

"Whatever you do, I'm sure this girl will love it." Moira said with a smile.

"So what about you, Moira? Do you have anyone special?" Gray asked.

Moira shook her head. "I don't have anyone to give my heart to. I feel like I'm waiting for the right person to come along and sweep me off my feet, but that's just something I've always dreamed of since I was little. Lina always told me how she wanted a knight in shining armor to come for her and take her away to a magikal place far away. She talked of it so often, I almost began to want the same thing. As the years went by, though, I decided I wanted something more simple."

"Like what?" Gray asked.

"I want someone who can protect me, guide me when I stray, someone who will love me and care for me, someone who will always be there for me no matter what." Moira said, then giggled. "Kind of like how you're here for me right now. You came to check on me and stayed to keep me company while the rain passes. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, Gray. I feel much better about things with you around and you made me smile and laugh today, even after what happened with my family and village. You gave me a different perspective on how to deal with their loss and I feel like while I will remain sad about losing them all, I can still move on with my life."

Gray smiled. "We're friends, Moira. We've known each other a long time. I was just worried about you, especially after Natsu tried to blame you for Lina's death. I don't think he meant any of it, but he got as close to Lina as he did with Lisanna and to lose her too made him explode undeservedly on you."

Moira looked at the rain as it fell like a waterfall outside. "I know he was angry, but I wish he didn't jump straight to blaming me. I tried everything I could to reach Lina and Father." She started to say, then finished her stew and set the bowl down. "When I reached Calestown, I saw a crowd of people- an angry crowd of people- standing around a large platform. I tried to push my way through to see what was going on and I reached the front of the crowd and I couldn't believe what I was seeing." Moira pulled her legs to her chest and shudder as she remembered the events earlier that day.


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _Why are there so many people?" Moira said aloud, trying to push herself through the large crowd of her fellow Calestownmen._

 _One of them looked behind them as she neared the front of the crowd. "Moira!" they exclaimed and pulled her forward._

 _"_ _Bonny! What's going on?" Moira said, hugging the old lady._

 _"_ _You have to help them. Lina, your sister, she led a rebellion against the thugs. Humphreys is their leader. He caught Lina and the others. Please, you have to stop him!"_

 _Moira looked at the old lady and saw the fear in her eyes. She nodded and started to push her way to the front of the crowd. When she reached the front lines, she stopped when she saw her father run up the platform stairs and stand between his daughter and the leader of the thugs- which had come to be known as the Death Snakes- Humphreys laughed._

 _"_ _Old man, you have no more authority here. Whether this brat is your daughter or not is none of my concern. What really makes me so very angry is that she and these rebels she convinced to join her were so rude as to try and stop me from running this town. We have given you protection and this is how you repay us?"_

 _"_ _You are monsters!" Lina shouted. "You took our village from us, kicked Father out of his office and took his authority from him, you abuse the children, rape the women, torture the men, and then you have the nerve to try to tax us for your services?!" Lina spat at Humphreys feet. "You are not our protectors and you never will be! I sent a request to Fairy Tail, hoping my sister would see it and come to help us, and I can guarantee that if she were here right now that she would kick your ass so much that you wouldn't think twice about doing this to another town!"_

 _Humphreys looked around. "Where is this sister of yours, hmmm? I do not see anyone but this fool of a father coming to your aid." He started to laugh and advance towards Lina._

 _Markus, her father, stood his ground and punched Humphreys when he got too close to Lina. "You will not touch my daughter!"_

 _"_ _I do not need your permission to do anything, pops!" Humphreys snarled. "In fact, I do not need your permission to do this!" He thrust his hands forward and black tendrils of black magik surged from his finger tips and snaked their way rapidly at Markus. They struck him and the mayor of Calestown began to convulse severely and after a few agonizing seconds, he dropped dead as the very life force of his being was snatched away._

 _"_ _Father!" Lina screamed, tears spilling over her cheeks._

 _Moira watched in horror as her father fell dead on the floor of the large platform. She started to make a move towards the platform, but someone stopped her._

 _"_ _Where do you think you are going?" the man said. He bore the insignia of the Death Snakes._

 _"_ _Let me go, filth." She hissed and tried to pull away._

 _The man gripped her even harder around her upper arm and marched her forward and onto the platform. "Look who I found!"_

 _Humphreys turned. "Ah, and you must be miss Moira Arya, the Witch of Elements, sent here from the famous Fairy Tail to help your poor village and family."_

 _"_ _You bastards have no right here!" Moira spat._

 _"_ _We do now, especially with Daddy gone." Humphreys said with a cruel smile._

 _"_ _You killed my father and you will pay!" Moira shouted. "If you touch my sister or anyone else in this village, I will end you right here and now!"_

 _Humphreys laughed. "I'd like to see you try, little witch." He summoned some kind of spell that wrapped around Moira like ropes or chains and tied her down to the platform. "Now, you're going to watch your precious sister die the same way your father did."_

 _"_ _Lina, no!" Moira shouted, struggling against her bonds._

 _"_ _Moira, I'm sorry, I only did what I thought was right." Lina called to her older sister. "I tried to send word to you as quick as I could. I had the job posted in Fairy Tail two months ago, but I forgot that it take weeks to get here. I'm sorry, Big Sis."_

 _Moira shook her head. "I should have gotten here sooner, Lina. I should have used a teleportation spell to get here instead. I should have been here to protect you and Father and everyone else."_

 _Humphreys was now in front of Lina, positioning himself the same way he had when he had killed Markus Talison._

 _"_ _Moira, I love you and I will always be grateful to for what you have done for us." Lina said. "Be strong for us, Big Sis. Be strong for our village, be strong for Father, be strong for me."_

 _Moira's eyes let tears of fear, regret, sorrow, and anger flow unchecked as she cried out for her sister. "Lina, no!"_

 _Lina smiled at her as if to say it was going to be OK and Humphrey shot the tendrils of black magik at her, making her convulse and die the same way that her father had before her. Then as he moved to do that with the others of her rebellion, Moira shut her eyes and turned her head away. Beside her, the people of Calestown wept and cried out in anger, afraid to do anything themselves for fear that they too would be killed._

 _Humphreys laughed as the last of the rebels hit the floor, dead, and turned towards Moira. "You see, little witch? Even if you were here when we arrived, you couldn't have stopped me. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't have saved any of them." He kicked her sister's body, not realizing that that was the final straw for her._

 _"_ _You have ruined everything you've touched. You've murdered innocent people who were only trying to protect themselves and their families. You've taken my family and my friends from me." Moira started to say, feeling her anger and anguish building to intense strength inside of her, stirring a darker part of her magik that she did not know that she had. "You will pay for what you have done here and you will never do this to another town or village ever again."_

 _Humphreys started to advance on her, but stopped as his goons moved away from her and watched in horror as she started to glow with a silvery black hue that danced like fire around her. The black magik bonds that held her dissolved in wake of the ever growing glow._

 _"_ _What the hell?!" Humphreys exclaimed._

 _Bonny had pushed her way through to the front and pointed a crooked finger at him. "You have awakened the true Witch within Moira. She possesses a magik older and rarer than that in the times of Zeref, the Black Wizard. You have taken her family from her, you have destroyed what she has held dearest to her since the day she was born, and now like a fool you have broken the bonds of the darkness in her magik and have loosed it on us all!"_

 _Humphreys looked at Moira as she became unrecognizable. Her eyes had become completely black like her hair and her skin had become completely white. Her clothes became black and her hair billowed above her head as the energy of the aura around her grew stronger. He had heard of the magik that the Witch of Elements possessed. As Bonny had already told him, Moira's magik was older and rarer than that in the time of Zeref. It was primal and gave her complete control over all elements: fire, water, earth, air, light, dark, and all their subcategories like lava, rain, tree, wind, sun, and shadow as just a few. For someone who looked so weak to possess a power so old and powerful and not become consumed by it was just as rare as the magik itself, but Humphreys had heard tell of how Moira had mastered her magik. He remembered a legend about the magik Moira possessed: The first wielder in recorded history of the primal elemental magik, Arakane, was faced with a great tragedy. He had witnessed his family murdered_ _in front of his eyes felt such a hatred for his captors and the murderers of his family that he became consumed by a hidden component of his magik. His body turned white and his eyes and clothes black. He was engulfed in an aura of black silver, which danced around his wickedly. He turned on his captors and loosed his magik upon them. It completely obliterated them upon contact, their entirety vanished in a wisp of smoke. He then went through his village, his magik sensing any who were an enemy to himself or to his village and seeking them out, destroying them. Unintentionally, however, the black silver aura lit the buildings of the village aflame and the villagers were forced to run for their lives. As they ran to safety, the first wielder walked around blindly, only his magik to guide him. When he sensed that none of his captors and family's murderers were left alive, the magik began to recede. But he held onto his hatred and the aura intensified, this time consuming the first wielder completely as it had his enemies. He vanished into nothingness and his fellow villagers watched in sorrow as their beloved chieftain and protector disappeared forever. One villagers, a young woman, heard a whimper nearby in the woods and went to investigate. At the base of the Grand Oak tree of their forest lay a basket with a babe within. The young woman realized immediately that it was the daughter of their chieftain and knew that his wife had used a teleportation spell to spirit the babe away to safety before she was killed. It was then that she decided to raise the child and teach her to wield her magik- sensing that she too possessed Arakane- and to never hold onto her hatred and let it consume her as it did her father._

 _"_ _She's a descendant of the first wielder, Marakai! He destroyed everything in his wake once that darkness was unleashed! That's Aura of Annihilation!" Humphreys cried and told his men to run._

 _They pushed their way through the crowd, trying to escape, but Moira turned towards them and tendrils of black silver magik shot out towards each of the members bearing the Death Snake insignia. The villagers gasped as the men vanished in a wisp of smoke, just as Marakai's captors had in the legend. They looked at Moira, unsure of what to do. They watched as more tendrils snaked their way throughout the village, seeking out more Death Snakes as Moira started to walk forward, heading towards the main gate of the village. It was on the other side of the village and the villagers knew that history was repeating itself. They turned and ran, scattering as they helped each other to safety. They ran not because they were afraid of Moira- they had faith that she could control her magik- but because they did not want to be in the village if it were to catch fire because of her magik._

 _As Moira made her way towards the main gate, she could feel like the numbers of the Death Snakes dwindling and she started to pull back her magik. She thought of Lina and her father, the rebels who were executed with them, and the misery that the Death Snakes had caused. "You bastards deserve every ounce of pain you feel." Moira said to herself._

 _Unlike Marakai, Moira retained her consciousness and was aware of everything that she was doing. Marakai had not fully mastered his magik and it turned on him, but Moira had studied up on what he knew and managed to master everything that she knew herself, enough to be promoted to S-Class. Even still, though, somehow by thinking that the thugs deserved their fate, Moira's magik started to lash out and set the buildings aflame. Realizing what she was doing, Moira immediately pulled her magik back, trying to force it back into its vault within her mind where she could lock it away. As she pulled it back into herself, however, the magik recoiled and started to strike at her. It cut her and battered against her as she fought to regain control of it and draw it into the vault. As she pulled it closer and closer to her, the edges of the aura lashed out at her, her cuts getting deeper and deeper. She grimaced against the pain, but managed to pull the magik back into herself and felt the vault slamming shut as she locked away the black silver aura._

 _Looking up, Moira realized that she made it to the main gate of Calestown, but the village was burning to the ground behind her and she couldn't move anywhere else. She pushed herself to make it into the trees, then stopped and looked at her fiery home. "What have I done?" she asked herself aloud, then summoned the last of her magik to use a teleportation spell. She thought of the only place she had left to go where she could call home. 'Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail.'_


End file.
